Sorry Shana
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Dart muses on everyone trying to put him with Shana. No matter what he can't change the fact that he thinks of her as a 'baby sister'. [meantion of onesided ShanaDart and DartRose] [ONESHOT]


I don't own Legend Of Dragoons.

Sum: Dart muses on everyone trying to put him with Shana. No matter what he can't change the fact that he thinks of her as a 'baby sister'. meantion of onesided ShanaDart and DartRose ONESHOT

**Sorry Shana**

Dart sighed at the party thrown for them. Every turn around the corner seemed another adventure and pieces of a puzzle coming together. The red armored man yearned for back home. Where things were simple. Peaceful.

He heard Meru crash on the dance floor. Dart knew their group was less than peaceful. He shrugged to himself as he moved around the room. Talking to each of his friends. Dart was stopped by Meru last to dance, as one of the princesses ladies came from the balcony outside towards them.

"Sir Dart?" The woman asked.

"Yes?" Dart pulled away from Meru.

"Lady Rose wishes to see you."

The red armored man nodded and followed the servant. In the back of his mind he wondered what the dark woman would want. To Dart, ever since he met Rose things had become as complicated as they can. Even with that Dart felt soothed when he was with her, relaxed. And it was true he was attracted to her for more than her mystery and dangerous skills. Maybe it was her knowledge... It seemed to go farther than any other woman he had met before...

Dart felt Rose watch him as he approached. Making him feel as if he needed to show off the fact that he was a man that could truly keep up with her pace.

"You needed me?" The red armored man asked weakly.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Dart. Shana's going to freeze waiting for you all night." She nodded her head over to the other side of the balcony.

Dart sighed and the dark woman took immediate notice of it, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you all have to try so hard to make me be with her?"

"You two would make a good pair."

Dart gazed seriously into Rose's eyes, "I don't **feel** that way about her. She's a little sister to me."

She moved away from the rail she was leaning on to stand in front of him, "I guess everyone is hoping, including her, that you'd change your mind."

Dart shook his head, "I won't."

"Then tell her."

"I already have. I told all of you"

He walked away from the woman he was attracted to and back into the ballroom. Leaving Shana in her beautiful dress alone on the balcony. Dart continued walking until he was out of the room entirely, going into the bedrooms they were staying in.

Dart sat on his bed, staring into the carpet.

_"Come on! Just take Shana with you instead."_

_"Hmm. I think you two should go on a date!"_

_"Wow. You two look good together."_

_"Shana nice. You nice too."_

_"Well... If you don't take that pretty girl out I always can."_

_"It's an appropriate match, Dart. And **you know **how she feels about you."_

_"You two would make a good pair..."_

As he was hearing all the "advice"and "talks" he had with everyone Dart slammed himself down in his bed. It was annoying in more than one way how everyone forced upon him that he should be with his _little sister_ just because they wanted Shana to have what she wanted.

Dart mused for awhile in his bed. He heard the party disperse and got up to see if everyone was coming into the room. Pausing at the door Dart noticed Rose, Shana, and the rest of the group outside talking.

Rose was silent, but the red armored man suspected she had informed everyone of what he said. It was confirmed as Albert started the group's conversation. Even when she remained silent through it.

"You can't be serious. He wouldn't leave Shana out like that."

Haschel shook his head, "The boy doesn't know what he needs."

Albert nodded, "Yes. We'll ignore his outburst. It couldn't be nothing more but stress."

"Maybe we should just stop trying to get Dart with me."

Meru stomped he foot, "Of coarse we aren't going to stop! You two are made for each other!"

Dart stopped the conversation by walking out to the top of the steps and stating, "Knock it off. All of you."

"Dart-"

He interupted them when they all tried to talk to him, "Shana is just a baby sister to me. I don't know why all of you want us to be together, but that's not how I feel about her." Dart moved back into the room as Shana called out to him.

"Then who do you feel that for."

Dart shook his head as he re-entered the room and layed back down on his bed. Everyone else filtered in afterwards. Rose last.

"Rose?" He called quietly, so he wouldn't alert anyone else in the room.

Rose came to his bed without speaking, so he spoke first. "I want to know more about you."

"..." She didn't reply, but simply walked away. Rejecting him.

Dart frowned to himself, thinking, _'I'll prove myself to you.'_

The coming day the group headed out to the next place they were chasing. Dart noticed everyones stares, except for Rose's own. He stared down at the ground as he led them out. They would get used to being back on a battlefield again. Letting go of each individual personal problem. But for him... Dart already locked that up. Thinking of nothing but getting Lloyd.

_The End._

**Please review! I hoped you liked reading this.**


End file.
